Square Peg Round Hole
by 4DRESShasALWAYSbeen
Summary: Fluffy little moments of discovery between David and Michelle.
1. Getting To Know You

_"You're not supposed to be playing that."_

_David's fingers froze. He looked up, startled out of his musical revelry by none other than Princess Michelle Benjamin. She stood there, leaning against the door, seeming so casual and accusing at the same time._

_"That piano is a gift to my father from the Prime Minister of Austeria," the Princess said, sauntering towards David._

_Gathering up all of his courage David turned his attention away from the Princess and back to the piano. That seemed a harder task than standing up in front of the Goliath, which everyone claimed was heroic. Once again he let his fingers dance across the perfect ivory keys. "This piano is a Broadwood Grand. 1848. The same year the same year Liszt wrote this. The closest I've ever come to one is a picture on the internet. You can call security but I'm finishing first."_

_An expression of first disbelief and then of slight awe made its way across Michelle's face with each new word that David spoke. "I thought you were a mechanic, I wouldn't have picked you for a musician," she said, putting the tiniest bit of irony in to her words._

_"I wouldn't have pegged you for a snitch," David replied, eyes watching her but his fingers still marching diligently across the keys._

_Michelle's eyebrows jumped. Jack was the only one who responded in kind to her sarcasm. This soldier, mechanic, and apparently musician, had met her on her own field of battle. And he'd triumphed? Almost inconceivable. But still amazingly fascinating._

_Intrigued but not willing to concede defeat Michelle had to have the last word. "Well they're all looking for you." She shot a smile at the man she had underestimated, something that would not happen a second time. She walked away but continued to watch him, and that cheeky smile on his face, until she reached the door._

_David continued to watch the door even after Michelle had disappeared through it. He finished Liszt's Un Sospiro, not once glancing back down at the keys._

* * *

This is just the first part of I'm not sure how many. I want to shed light on the side of the David/Michelle relationship that is new. I feel that 'pegging' each other would be a long standing joke between the two. I will be taking liberties but playing with each new little facet the two discover about each other. Tell me what you think. And as for any errors in the dialogue I apologize, I did it from memory.


	2. Dancing Through Life

"You have no idea how to dance do you?" she asked, a small smile spreading across her face. A reward from the King in the form of a dance with the Princess. But the Princess and David were not dancing; they were standing in the middle of the cleared floor. It was his standing there like a lost puppy that urged her to ask.

With a deep breath David let it all out quickly, with the same thinking of ripping off a Band Aid. "Not even a little bit." What compelled him to ask for a dance with the Princess was beyond even his own comprehension. The suit was getting too tight in the collar and the room seemed unbearably hot now, or was that just because he didn't want to embarrass himself further? "You know, this really seemed like a great idea a minute ago."

With any other man she might be tempted to bring him down a peg or two. But there was something special about this David Shepherd, beyond the obvious fact that he had saved her brother. Maybe his honesty and sincerity compelled her to feel sorry for him. "There are a lot of people watching you right now. You know that?"

Michelle's words hit him like a bullet. His mouth felt dry now and in vain he attempted to swallow. The result was little more than a nervous bobbing of his Adam's apple. "Now, yes," he said with complete candor, marveling at the fact that his voice didn't tremble. "Very, very clear."

It was not hard for Michelle to see that David had just realized that he was being watched by some of the most powerful and influential people in the country. And on of those men was her father. In any other situation she would have laughed, but instead she felt pity. "Follow my lead," she whispered to him, saving him further awkwardness.

David felt the Princess' petite hand tighten its grip on his shoulder. As he felt her left leg move away from his he fell in to being led around the dance floor. Maybe this night wouldn't end with a mortifying accident after all. It was only too easy to imagine committing a faux pas in this austere palace. The clothing of any one of these people would be more than enough to buy his family's farm and turn it in to a chain restaurant.

"Um, I'm sorry about before. I took my bad day out on you." She had baited him earlier, and gotten a taste of her own medicine. She should know better than to let personal things slip out in public, even if in that room alone with David hadn't felt public.

"Princessing is hard work, huh?" David smiled, wondering what it was that could give a Princess a bad day. Was her tea served to her cold, or something else? He had no idea what went on here but how could it be? Would it be anywhere near what he had been through? He doubted as much.

"Health reform actually. I showed them a way to help people and got told it was inconvenient. Trying to get a six year old a new heart." Her father had told her once to act professional when presenting a case at court. How could he say something like that when he uses his pet name of 'puppy' in front of the entire court? He didn't even listen to her proposal before dismissing her. "What?" she asked, wondering at the odd look on his face.

David hadn't expected something so self-sacrificing from the Princess. This was something he never would have imagined in any day dream he'd conjured up in his boyhood days back on the farm. She was different, not just from anyone he'd even met before but from most of the people here as well. "I never would have pegged you for a benevolent."

Michelle looked at him for a moment, surprised by this farm boy turned soldier turned hero for the second time today. And she laughed; a genuine laugh that went a long way to erasing her bad day. "I won't live that down will I?" she questioned, still chuckling.

"No, I don't think so Princess," David said, marveling at the mirth in her expressive eyes. Those eyes had clued him in to how seriously she took the health care reforms that had been shot down. They also keyed him in to the fact that she was not as hostile as she appeared earlier in the evening.

"Michelle," she told him simply, continuing to lead him in the dance. "I would not have pegged you as a masochist. Or do you always volunteer to do things you have no knowledge of?"

David laughed at his own expense. Asking for a dance with no ability what so ever to dance was not the most brilliant idea. Neither was standing up to face the Goliath, but maybe both events would have serendipitous effects on his life. "David," he replied, still smiling.

* * *

Alright I added a good deal to this scene. But all we have to go on is David and Michelle talking and laughing as Silas looks on. And I realized that I didn't say 'pegged' when Michelle says that to David in the first chapter. These things happen. I am amazing with two chapters in one night! And already one review! Amazing! I intend to continue, hope everyone enjoys this as much as I do.


	3. Oh What A Beautiful Mornin'

"Perfect timing. Medium scrambled on whole wheat toast, no butter on pain of death." Why did he make breakfast every morning? It had been a tradition in Alter Mansion for some time. Whenever the King was in residence he cooked the most important meal of the day for his family.

Next the perfunctory kiss on the cheek. It was like a play that would follow the script to the letter, no deviations.

And on cue Jack enters with his usual aplomb. Sarcasm was his weapon of choice in all matters. Much easier to kill two birds with one stone than have to carry two stones.

"A rare full house. Eat!" Was it really so rare to have a full house? Or would it be called a Royal Flush? King, check. Queen, check. Jack, check. What of Michelle? No these thoughts were too complex for so early in the morning.

"No sign of it Ma'am." Thomasina told the Queen. A lost cell phone, but not just any cell phone, The Queen's cell phone.

"They checked the cars?" Queen Rose asks exasperatedly. "And the luggage?"

"Yes the service is asking for an account of the information on there." Thomasina is always so efficient she keeps the family organized. She knows every detail from every second of the King's schedule to where the holes were in whose socks.

"The Queen's cell phone. Its got the emails, birthdays, and bad spelling of every person comprising society in this country." Jack would think the worst of everyone. Michelle was one of the few who saw under the mask he wore. He was not always the cynical party prince.

"I think they're more concerned with national security." Michelle could only imagine the disaster caused by that leak in security. It would be quickly remedied though, a spree of new phones being bought from CrossGen, Uncle William would be pleased at that thought.

"You know I don't like getting involved in politics. So come, lets keep looking before they call in the national guard. Its gotta be somewhere," Queen Rose said on her way out of the kitchen. That wasn't exactly true, while her mother claimed to hate politics Michelle knew better. The Queen only hated politics when it suited her, and wasn't that, in a nutshell, politics?

"Did mom loose her mind and find Thomasina to fix everything or was it the other way? Sort of a chicken egg question?" Today was obviously the day for deep thoughts from the Princess, not that anyone ever expected deep thoughts from her. They expected the pretty princess who smiles and makes appearances.

"The chicken or the egg?" Now King Silas has begun to ruminate, Michelle was used to this.

"I was told to come." Michelle's head whipped up from her breakfast. Her first reaction was to pull her light over robe to cover herself a bit more; she hadn't expected David Shepherd in the kitchen, especially not when she was in her pajamas.

"Chicken egg?" It seemed the King was too absorbed in his ponderings to address Shepherd. "Are we still using that expression? Given the overwhelming evidence in favor of the evolutionary theory I need to make a royal official declaration. The answer is roundly an egg. Not negating god, in whom I trust more than that damned reverend will ever know, just recognizing the change occurs. Thanks said god, and that the egg would have to have been the natural improvement on whatever near chicken mother hatched it, and discovered that her young was delightfully different from herself. Evolution is just one of god's many tools, like me. The only real and lingering question being: how do you like them first come eggs?" Michelle had lost the thread of what he father was saying, but it seemed like he was inviting David Shepherd to breakfast with the family. That wasn't right, was it?

"Is there, uh, something you'd like me to do?" It seemed David Shepherd was just as unsure as Michelle about the meaning of her father's speech.

"He'd like you to sit and eat. My father insists on making breakfast, it makes him feel like his kids are still five." Michelle took it upon herself to interpret it for David, he looked lost again, like he had last night at the prospect of a dance.

"When you were small, and manageable. And I preferred it that way." Michelle mused that her father had probably never said truer words. She was his favorite, as Jack was their mother's.

"I, uh, can't stay long. I have to report back to base this morning." That was a pity, David Shepherd was interesting, and one of the few people who didn't treat her like she was made of glass.

"No you're not. You're not going back to the front. You've been transferred to Shiloh. Military Liaison to the Press Office. The press likes you. Captain Shepherd. Mhmm, Captain, you're an officer now." Michelle was not the only one to be surprised at that news. But she was the one to handle it best.

Jack got up, and shoved his newspaper at David. And David, or was it Captain Shepherd now, just stood there star struck.

"Hell of a time to loose your powers of speech. You're going on air in an hour. There a problem?" For all of his joking speeches on the chicken and the egg or making breakfast for his family Silas was a King. And when he looked at you and spoke to you as a King the power he wore like a cloak was undeniable.

"I'm not sure I can answer that without insulting my King." Still the polite country boy, even if he was a hero and an officer.

"Your King hears insults with alarming regularity." Now Silas took a step down from power he had just wielded. Now he was a mixture of the King of Gilboa and the father who made breakfast for his adult children.

"I just don't think I'm cut out for the city, sir." Poor David, Michelle thought shaking her head. He didn't know that once her father had made up his mind it was made up and nothing would change it.

"Walter, next time you hear Captain Shepherd call me sir, I want you to take out your side arm and shoot him. What, what have you got against our city?" This was a joke Silas made when he liked someone, but it enforced the fact that he was the King and was to be listened to.

"Well I'd probably have an apartment the size of my dog's shed at home. And no one talks about the war here. My company is fighting just a few hours from here and its as if nothing is happening except on T.V. Plus the city sort of smells like trash." Michelle couldn't hold in a laugh at this statement. Country boy, family guy, homegrown soldier, and honest to a fault, his list of positive features continued to grow.

For a moment Michelle watched her father process what David said, he looked like he didn't know what to say. "I'm not going to tell you what to do. But you could do good here. Hope lies in bravery, we need hope. Give us a shot." He'd always had that way of inspiring people.

"Yes sir." To Michelle's eye it looked as if her father had won the allegiance of Captain David Shepherd.

"Walter didn't I tell you to shoot him if he said that? Ah no matter, I have business, as does Captain Shepherd. An hour." The King gave the Captain one last appraising look before leaving the kitchen.

Michelle left her breakfast only partially eaten. She walked over to David who looked shell shocked. "Look at you last night a boy who blew up a tank and this morning a captain. Who could have pegged you as a television personality?" she asked jokingly.

Her words seemed to jolt him out of his stupor. "I've never even had my picture in the paper before the other day. Now I'm going to be on T.V?" he asked nervously. Looking down at her he smiled, and Michelle returned the smile. "Probably the same people who would peg the Princess as someone who wears bunny slippers."

Michelle stood there doing a very credible impression of a fish before hitting him lightly on the arm. David laughed and Michelle's façade of anger melted in to laughter as well.

* * *

My longest post to date. I apologize for not posting for a while. I lost my muse and my internet access, although not at the same time or you would have had an update sooner. This is also different from how I wrote the first two chapters. Tell me what you think. And if anyone can find the link in the titles of my chapters they will get a shout out.


	4. Press Conference

"We also have some news from the front." At this the crowd of reporters at the press conference stirred with some excitement. "Now, now ladies and gentlemen you know we can't tell you too much. But here to tell you what we can, we have our new military liaison." The all too familiar picture of David in front of the Goliath tank popped up beside the Minister of Information who was leading the press conference. "Some of you may know of him already. Let me introduce Captain David Shepherd."

From the moment David walked in to the room all eyes were on him, including Michelle's. The cameras flashing in his face made David look even more pale and nervous than Michelle already knew him to be.

"Is anyone else really sick of that picture?" Michelle couldn't be sure if he was going for humor or just being humble. She would have to guess humble. "Can we uh turn that off?" Humility was the correct answer. "Thanks. Cool."

A voice from the crowd of reporters spoke up, "Does this mean no more action for you? You'll be staying here in Shiloh?"

"Uh look I only had like ten minutes of briefing this morning. I'm pretty sure they just want me to read what's on the prompter, so how bout I just say yes and we get straight to it, ok?" Michelle suppressed a smile at how nervous he was.

"An offensive was issued two hours ago by King Silas." This started a round of murmuring through the reporters. "At present we have troops advancing across the neutral zone in to Gath territory. We have reports that Gath has retreated its army…"

A woman interrupts, "Is this in response to the kidnappings?"

David looks at her for a moment and says something no one had been expecting, "I think its in response to everyone wanting this damn war over already."

"What about Jack Benjamin's involvement with the ambush of the hundred and twenty seventh." It was the same woman. Michelle felt a need to defend her brother rising in her. But David stepped in and spoke diplomatically.

"As far as I know Captain Benjamin's involvement was as a victim."

"Is it true there is an early inquiry in to his negligence?" Why were they attacking her brother? He'd nearly died and they felt the need to pin the blame on him.

Again David spoke, this time more accurately voicing Michelle's feelings, "I have no official information on that but from my personal knowledge I can say that is a load of bull shit made by people trying to cash in on tragedy." This time Michelle had to turn chuckles in to a coughing fit. "Men died in that ambush. Try and show some respect. Question?"

"Ah ok, thank you Captain. A little too much time around soldiers." The Minister of Information made as if to rush David off the stage before he could say anything more. "Any last comments? No."

"Actually, uh yeah," David said pushing himself pack towards the podium. "One last thing. I have a report that there is progress on a promising new health care petition. To expand, uh coverage, which I guess will uh, I guess will benefit everyone."

"Thank you for that update." This time the Minister of Information succeded in pushing David off the stage.

Michelle just smiled thinking that there was one thing she knew that David Shepherd could be pegged as; a good guy.

* * *

No actual David and Michelle interaction but I thought it was ok. And I really don't know if the guy at the press conference was the Minister of Information but in my book he is. And I know that by now no one had read my other chapter to get my challenge but this chapter's title still holds to the challenge but is much harder than the other three. Good luck!


	5. Kiss Me

Neither of them expected the other to be at the door. Even coming to his apartment Michelle had not expected David to be inside, he should be out celebrating. And obviously David hadn't expected her, let alone any visitors.

"I um, owe you a thank you for the free publicity. I just thought I'd drop off a note." She smiled at him with a genuine smile but shifted on her feet a little under his gaze.

"So you hoped I wouldn't be home?" he asked with a small smile. It made both of them laugh a little, but the laughter petered off awkwardly.

Michelle directed the conversation back to David. "You know this treaty is half your doing, you really should be out celebrating," she said, echoing her thoughts of a few moments before. At the look on David's face Michelle was confused. "You haven't seen? Well turn on your T.V." David turned his body to let her have a good view of his Spartan room. "Oh, you don't have a T.V. Well what do you think all that noise is outside?"

David looked at her and said, "I just thought that was the city." Michelle didn't know if he was joking.

"Oh, alright. Come on. Come on, we're going." She ushered him out of the apartment and on to the streets crowded with all of Shiloh rejoicing. People were waving flags, setting off fireworks, making noise on anything that could be constituted as an instrument. But Michelle led David through the crowds as he absorbed all of the joyful noise.

She led him to a little alcove where she could show him the celebrating that he had helped put in motion. "Here," she said, throwing out an arm, showing him the ocean of revelers. The confetti seemed to rain down from the sky like the first snow fall of the season and, just like that first snow fall, it drove people in to the streets.

"Wow."

"Beautiful isn't it." But David doesn't need to respond and Michelle doesn't want him to. "Do you remember the inauguration of Shiloh? When we moved to the capitol, the celebration?"

"Of course. I watched it with my family." And Michelle could picture it. David and his brothers crowded in front of the television watching the proceedings.

"Well, we were on our way to it all, driving. And my dad sees this truck." Michelle can remember every detail of the day. And not because of the momentous occasion, but because of how touched her father was by the smallest sign of hope. "And he stops the entire cavalcade. He just can't get over it, this ice cream truck, here, where there was nothing before someone dreamt it. Just ashes and ruin. He hugged me to hide that he was crying, nobody else saw. But its like it wasn't real to him until that moment. It was freezing out and he bought us all rocket pops."

Michelle draws herself out of the memory. Turning to David she smiles and said, "That's when I realized that the human will can take ashes and turn it in to ice cream. This city is about progress. This is what we've been fighting for this entire time." Michelle had been ready to make a speech that would have rivaled one of her father's but was stopped by David's gentle hand on her face.

For what could have been anywhere from a few seconds to minutes the two stared at each other. They both leaned in, slowly and hesitantly at first. It was no more than a light touch to begin with. The kiss quickly developed in to something less shy, Michelle's hands running along David's back, and his hand caressing her cheek.

It was a mutual need for air that disengaged the two. They looked at each other, foreheads touching and both breathing a little raggedly. Neither spoke, but they didn't have to. They looked, for all the world, like a couple in a snow globe. The confetti continued to fall around them but David and Michelle were in their own world.

* * *

Alright so no one pegged anyone in this chapter but I thought that would have been a little wrong to destroy the moment. I'll let them have their moment of bliss.


	6. Enchantment Passing Through

Michelle stood on the sweeping lawn surrounding the Vineyard. It was the royal family's home away from home. She'd always loved looking out towards the water, hearing the tides, thinking, and when she was little pretending she was on a boat that would take her somewhere for an adventure. Today the view was not relaxing because her thoughts would not be tamed.

She could hear David's measured steps coming through the grass towards her but did not turn around until he was closer. The look on his face made her want to fix everything for him. But all she could do was hold out her hand and watch him take it. She smiled at him but his melancholy expression did not change.

Michelle wrapped her arms around him and pulled him towards her for a hug. She could feel that David's heart was not in it but he needed the comfort. Pulling away she touched her hand to his face, almost exactly as he had done. But there were light years of space between the two gestures. His gesture had been one of a shared moment of happiness; hers was a show of understanding and a show of her support.

When she finally drew a tiny smile, one so small you might not see it if you were not looking for it, from David, Michelle linked their arms and led him towards the stone balustrade. "I'm sorry about you brother," she whispered as they stood against the railing.

David didn't respond but gave her hand a light squeeze before separating their hands and resting his on the cool stone. They stood together for maybe a minute before the quiet spell of togetherness and the ocean was broken.

They both glanced back at the sound that had intruded upon their moment. It was Queen Rose summoning Michelle for some reason or another. "Be right back," Michelle said softly, cupping his chin with her hand before turning towards the immense lawn and her waiting mother.

* * *

Again no pegging but again it didn't feel right. But this is the last chapter of the first episode! Wow six David and Michelle encounters in one hour and a half episode, which seems a bit tame. I'm going to try to work through the whole show, unless you all want me to stop. Please tell me.


	7. To Table

"Five days, no break, no sleep, but he gets to lunch with the Premier." Michelle had followed Chancellor Hanson in to the small lounge that had been set aside as changing room for the proceedings. It was impossible to tell right now if the Chancellor meant his words that had landed with a bit of a bite or if it was the lack of sleep talking.

"You're going to Table. Five course meal. Napkin in lap. Bread on your left. White wine, red wine, water goblet." Thomasina lectured David on the key points that he would need, sounding as if she were reading off a bulleted list. "The King always grabs the wrong glass, so if you're sitting on his right, expect not to have one. Silverware…"

"Start on the outside move in." So the country boy Captain knew something of etiquette, Michelle thought with a smile as she leaned against the door watching David being fussed over.

"Understand, we are far from finished. Do nothing to screw this up." One of the palace staff straightened David's shoulder straps as the Chancellor spoke.

"These are volatile people; we can give them no excuse to take offense." As Thomasina surveyed the last few details of the front of David's uniform Michelle approached, knowing that he would soon be instructed to turn around.

As soon as his turn was executed David had a smile on his face, it looked as if he'd forgotten having various members of the palace staff checking his uniform for stray lint. "You just keep getting in to trouble," Michelle said with a smile.

"I'm trying to memorize goblet order and all I can think about is my mom. She's in Shiloh today. My brother." While Michelle had teased him David was serious.

Noting his mood Michelle said, "I know some people in Veterans Affairs, maybe I can get someone to help her, walk her through it. Don't worry." Even trying to be serious and to take the weight of David's concerns off of his shoulders Michelle couldn't help but smile at him. "You think you are ready for this?" she asked, straightening his tie.

"He's ready enough." Everyone in the room immediately turned their gazes to the King. David took a deep breathe and squared his shoulders before heading out of the room to follow the King. Michelle marveled at how quickly David changed in to a soldier and she watched him go with a smile. She had pegged him correctly in stating that her father had won David's loyalty.

* * *

So I am losing my ability to have either of them peg the other for two reasons. A. I am, for some reason, gravitating more towards a third person limited point of view centering on Michelle. B. The scenes are being cut and someone walks away, and I try to just fill in what could have happened after, not rewrite the scenes. I hope you'll still follow my story if I can't have much pegging any more.

And since no one guessed I'll tell you about the names of the chapters. All of them are from musicals 1 Getting To Know You (The King and I) 2. Dancing Through Life (Wicked) 3. Oh What A Beautiful Mornin' (Oklahoma) 4. Press Conference (Chess) 5. Kiss Me (Sweeny Todd) 6. Enchantment Passing Through (Aida).


	8. Desserted Hallway

Michelle hadn't heard anyone approaching as she was inspecting the small cart laden with desserts. When she felt someone's presence at her elbow and turned guiltily towards the person, mouth covered in the evidence of her wrong doing.

She laughed slightly when she saw that it was David, thankful that it was not her mother come to scold her. "Old habits, stealing desserts." It used to be a game between herself and Jack, one would slip away from the nursemaid when they were too young to go to a function. The one that stayed would distract their watcher long enough for the other sibling to pilfer enough desserts for them both.

"You went there, to help my mom." The look in David's eyes was one of deepest gratitude. "She called me."

"Oh I just wanted to help. Or say hello, not my best idea." Mrs. Shepherd had been very like David, it was easy to see now where he'd learned to have the force of will to stand up to a King. She had also been different; she knew the world and had wanted to pull her son out of the darker parts of it.

"Everyone else in your family always sends someone. In a sea of fish you're the mermaid." This was one of the times that David had looked alive in ways he hadn't since his brother's death.

"She, um doesn't think you're safe, in Shiloh." Michelle had stepped nearer to David, wanting what she said to be strictly between them.

"Yeah, she might have a point." He glanced back to the state dining room, whether remembering what had occurred or looking out for when to return Michelle couldn't say. "You are the only person in the city I can trust, and I only ever see you in the hallway."

"Well, as far as I know, life happens in hallways." David could always make her smile, he was nervous and awkward but always sweet about it. They'd been looking at each other for a while before her mother intruded.

"Not the time for that young man," her mother scolded, coming down the hall towards the two of them.

"Later, if we make it through the day, we could uh. I don't have an actual idea." He didn't need to do anything special, Michelle just liked being around him.

"None needed. I'd like that, go." She shoed him off, back to Table.

"I see you are still nose to nose in private corners," the Queen said, glancing after David as he walked away.

"Obviously not too private," Michelle said, hinting that the corner had been plenty private before her mother arrived.

"It was nice when you took an interest in him when he was the press's darling, but that card's been played."

"I'm not playing a card."

"But you should be," Queen Rose admonished, "A boy like that, he's innocent now but he'll get a taste of manor life soon enough and then, you know, he'll start enjoying things. Desire for comfort replaces desire proper all too quickly, and the chairs here are very soft. I picked them myself." The Queen looked at her daughter and gave a meaningful look at the dessert cart. Michelle's sneaking desserts had not gone unnoticed.

* * *

I'm trying to find places for pegging but it isn't working. It might end up just being a Michelle point of view about the two of them, with attempts at pegging by me.


	9. Pulling Away

"I made an offer and Gath accepted. We will, in six months time, give over Port Prosperity in exchange for lasting peace. It will be difficult but it is a sacrifice we will be glad for, in time." King Silas' word was law and although murmurs rioted through the court no one objected.

"Michelle." As she made to leave the room Michelle heard her name called. She knew the voice and knew that she should not react to it but she turned none the less. She wanted to acknowledge him, smile at him, talk to him but she couldn't. The smile on David's face made it even harder for her to keep from smiling.

Keeping an iron grip on her actions Michelle forced herself to turn and walk away from David. She didn't look back but she knew the hurt look that was creeping on to David's face mirrored the one she wished that she could show.

* * *

Short. Nothing to say here. I hope you liked it. And I think I'm definitely unable to peg.


End file.
